


Spellbound

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Series: Wayfairing Stranger [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: Harry didn't know what happened in the final battle, but she knows that she's not in her world anymore. Henriette "Harry" Euphemia Potter no longer exist, she's now Kuro Airi.





	1. The Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, I'm expanding on Routine. You guys are fantastic and hope you enjoy it. As always disclaimers apply and all mistakes are my own.

Hatake Kakashi, ANBU mask Inu, newly minted Captain of Team Ro; sat on the walls of Konoha with his team as they drew village patrol for the week. Not only was their mission was to protect the village from outside forces from the shadows, but watch the new would be civilian that the Hokage deemed acceptable after a trip from T&I. 

Kuro Airi was an enigma, for a civilian, she walked on the balls of her feet making her nearly silent. She always watched for exits or quick escapes from what he noticed, but the most curious thing was all the scars that littered her body, especially the thin one going across her neck. She looks like she has been through a war. Her long unruly black hair came down to the small of her back, she's very petite and not quite reaching to his shoulders. And she has the greenest eyes he's ever seen, like the color of the leaves in the village when freshly bloomed. She knows too little for a ninja and too much for a civilian, and he couldn't help but gravitate to her.

She's been in the village for three months, bloody and battered on the edge of the Forest of Death. Thinking there might have been a breach, they had her recover in T&I. He was in the shadows when she finally woke up, glimpsing at her green eyes, before signaling to one of his squad-mates to get the Hokage and Yamanaka Inoichi. Airi just sat there blinking around with a defeated expression on her face, Kakashi wonders what’s going through her head. Her head snaps to the door as she sees the Hokage and Inoichi walk in along with Nara Shikaku.

“Hello, my dear, do you know where you are?” the third asked as he paused at the foot of the bed with Inoichi and Shikaku flanking his sides.

“No, sir,” she said her voice was light and raspy from unused. 

“You are in Konoha, we found you at the edge of the forest, unconscious.” the Hokage replied when she wasn’t going to say anymore. Inoichi and Shikaku were watching for minute reactions while the Hokage talked to her. 

“Konoha?” 

“Yes, Konohagakure. In Fire country, part of the Elemental Nations.” Everyone noticed that she squared her shoulder as if deciding something.

“My name is Potter Harry, and I think I came from a different world.” She eyed the three in the room as she finished her sentence. The Hokage dismissed the ANBU watchers with a wave of his hand and Kakashi hasn’t seen her again until he pulled village patrol and saw her walking down the street.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimers, mistakes are mine.

Henriette "Harry" Euphemia Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, the Women-Who-Concurred, and finally the Mistress of Death. Has been thrown many curveballs in her lifetime, as is she had been Fates favorite plaything to see if she'll make it out of an unjust situation. But as it so happens for her to be Fates scratching post she was also Luck's favorite daughter. The battle of wills between two Deities never end without bloodshed and heartache, and now with Harry's new title as Mistress of Death she has come out victorious against Fates games. But the title, Mistress of Death, is that, just a title. She has no hold over Death, nor does she have a stupid amount of power that mimics Death. No, just like with her being Luck's favorite daughter, she has become Death's companion. The purpose of the Hallows was to find someone that Death found worthy. Worthy of their attention, Death has been following little Harry's life since the moment she's defied Death for the first time as a babe. And when she walked into the Forbidden Forest to sacrifice herself just as her mother had, they knew that they made the right choice. Harry was not afraid of Death; she's not sure what she's scared of anymore.

"Another ojiisan," Kuro Airi was formally known as Henriette "Harry" Euphemia Potter said to the bartender. 

She's had been in Konoha for three months; she doesn't know what happened after the final battle. All she remembered was walking toward her death and a flash of green hitting her chest then waking up in a bed in Konoha. Was Voldemort gone, were her friends alright, and what about Teddy. Those thoughts plagued her mind; she catches herself wondering at late hours of the day and night. She often wakes up to nightmares and dreams of her not being quick enough or why did she abandon them. 

"That'll be your last little miss." the bartender said to Airi interrupting her thoughts. She waved him off as she put down the ryos on the countertop and slowly sipped on her drink. She often gets lost in her past, but she doesn't stay idle. In the cover of the night, she practices her magic; it is more potent than before more wild. She figured it had something to do with the visible chakra that people had, she thought it was magic at first, but she never heard of magic letting people walk on walls or jump as high as they can. 

She guessed that death gave her the sudden knowledge of this new world that she’s in, Airi did remember that a cloaked figure was hugging her as she laid on the ground but nothing else before waking up to the hospital. She used a slight legilimens probe on the old man who entered her room, he looked important, and it was risky, but she still did it, with flashes of everything. She knew that she wasn’t in Scotland anymore, or her world for the matter. She decided to tell the leader of the village the truth.

“My name is Potter Harry, and I think I came from a different world.” she saw that he waved his hand and with a quick nonverbal revelio, eight pings became just the four including her that was visible in the room. She began to explain her world with little examples showing her magic, the blond Lucius look alike, and the dark-haired pineapple man with the scares on the right side of his face said nothing as she explained what and where she was. The old man, Hokage, her mind supplied just hummed and went into thought. The room fell silent as she finished her explanation, she began to fiddle with her blanket as the two men continued to stare at her and the Hokage lost in thought.  
“And this magic, does it have any limitations?” the Hokage finally asked after their brief silence.

“I’m not an expert at it, but I know I’m a good dueler and I was studying Runes while on the run. My magic for me is more of protecting.”

“What are Runes?” the pineapple man gruffed 

“Like written script I guess, that can do many things but more permanent,” she said with a shrug.

“So like fuinjutsu?” the blond then questioned.

“I don’t know what that is.” 

“Inoichi is going to look into your mind to know what your intentions are and we’ll decide if you will stay in the village or not.” the Hokage said as the blond man stepped closer to her bed.

"I just have to touch your forehead, and I'll be able to enter your mind."

"Will it hurt? I don't have good experiences with mental intrusions."

"As long as you don't fight me we should be fine."

"Ok, I'm ready." She closed your eyes as she felt his hand on her forehead and slight pressure on her mind, flashes of her childhood, friends, Hogwart, and the battle flashed. It slowed when she walked to the forest; she was able to see her last moments. The muffled and muted words surrounded her as she saw the flash of green hit her chest, and then nothing.

"You died," Inoichi whispered as he pulled his hand away.

"I guess, I did," she said with a small, sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas on how I can move forward with this story. Intros always suck for me.


	3. The Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's POV on his patrol.

Kakashi watched as the enigma, Kuro Airi, returned to the bar, she would drink until closing and roam around the village until her body can’t handle being awake anymore. The longest she’s been awake was for 72 hours just walking around, and every time she stumbled he would swoop down and put her to her bed so she can get 30 minutes of sleep before she would wake from her nightmares, she always woke up quietly with just a gasp of breath. The first time she’s done that she was startled that a blue orb protected her body and he couldn’t reach her until Airi succumbed to sleep, the next time she just fell into his arms. 

She was light in his arms and with constant bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep. But he must stay in the darkness he couldn’t help her as she needed. He sees that sometimes she would play shogi with Shikaku-san or watch Inoichi-san 5-year-old daughter. She’s a natural with children, he can tell. It breaks his heart that he can’t get close to his sensei son and after four years he sees Airi showing him the attention he needs when she visits the orphanage. 

He found out that she was an orphan herself, her parents were murdered when she was a baby, and she went after the man who done it most of her life. She didn’t have a happy childhood from the way she picks at her food and eats small pieces; they must have starved her. But even if her past haunts her, she finds a way to smile. It might be a small smile, but it’s a smile nonetheless or the way her eyes light up at the sounds of children’s laughter, but his favorite is the tinkling of her laugh. It was rare, but when he heard it his heart would skip, and he didn’t understand why.

He sees her swaying to the door as the bartender is starting to close, he’s there in a heartbeat with his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“I’m fine ANBU-san; I was on my way to the lake.” Airi murmured as she grasped his forearms trying to keep her steady. Kakashi could only nod as he sees her walk in the direction on one of the lakes, he silently follows. 

He watches as she skims the lake with her fingers as the sun rises, the light reflects off her black hair giving it a slight red tint. Her movement stops, and she has a determined look on her face and stands up, facing away from the lake. He’s amazed at the things that she does with her kekkei genkai, he doesn’t know how to describe the energy emitting from her fingertips with a flick of her wrist, but it seems powerful and wild.

The beads of sweat were gathering her brow, and the harshness of her breath tells him that she’s at her limit and about to collapse. He remembered the hours of training he put in after Obito’s death to perfect his Chidori only to remember ramming the jutsu in Ren’s chest; he hasn’t used that jutsu since still feeling the blood on his comrade on his hands. No matter how clean it looks or the number of times, he’s rubbed his hand raw. He sees the shadows of pain on Airi’s eyes that he sees every morning when he wakes up. 

She finally collapses as the last of her energy snaps as if the strings have been cut, but he catches her just before she can hit the ground. He looks forward to when she collapses only because he can hold her in his arms; it just feels right to him. He makes his way to her apartment by the Nara district, hidden in the shadows and softly lays her on her bed. As he walks up to leave, he feels her hand gripping his wrist and her eyes lidded open.

“Stay,” she tells him, he hesitates. “Please.”

Kakashi lays down in full ANBU gear with his shoes off as she curls against his chest, he stays silent and still. Still unsure of what he should be doing, physical contact for him, has been nonexistent. This is dangerous, he’s getting to close, but at that moment he doesn’t seem to care. He slowly curls his arms around her as he watches her breathing even out, just feeling that warmth for a little while.

He was gone by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing, thanks for all your encouraging words. I know the chapters are short, but I'm just trying to get the context out of the way for now. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
